dragonsdogmafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tod
right|300px Der Tod '''oder '''Sensenmann ist ein Gegner in Dragon's Dogma : Dark Arisen. Übersicht Diese gesichtslose schattenhafte Erscheinung durchstreift die düsteren Hallen des Labyrinths von Finstergram. Der Tod ist ganz in schwarz gehüllt und trägt in der rechten Hand eine riesige Sense, mit der er jeden noch so mächtigen Abenteurer augenblicklich ins Jenseits befördert, der von der Knochenlaterne in seiner linken Hand in Schlaf versetzt wurde. Der Tod im Dragon's Dogma-Universum hat viele Merkmale des Sensenmannes in populären mythologischen Darstellungen. Statistiken Anfälligkeiten Attacken Verhalten Der Tod flieht, wenn ihm ausreichend Schaden zugefügt wurde oder der Kampf eine Zeit lang dauert. Der Schaden, den du dem Tod bei jeder Begegnung zugefügt hast, wird auf folgende Begegnungen übertragen, bis du ihn besiegt hast. Als die physische Manifestation der Endlichkeit des Lebens kann der Tod allerdings nicht endgültig getötet werden und erscheint erneut, um lebende Beute zu jagen. Manchmal verschwindet der Tod, wenn du ein Gebiet verlässt und wieder betrittst. Der Tod verschwindet außerdem auch, wenn er deine Vasallen getötet hat oder du einen Lazarusstein benutzt hast. Taktiken Verteidigung [[Datei:Screen Shot 2012-12-06 at 8.51.02 AM.png|thumb|320px|Plan A. Lauf!]] *Niedrigstufige oder unvorbereitete Gruppen werden wenig Erfolg haben, den Tod während der ersten Begegnungen zu verletzen und sollten die Beine in die Hand nehmen. *Schütze deine Gruppe gegen Schlaf. Entweder durch entsprechende Rüstungen, Schmuckstücke, Zauber oder Heilmittel. **Ohrring der Unrast oder Leder-Stirnreif sind Beispiele für Ausrüstung, die hohe Resistenz gegen Schlaf bietet. Zusätzlich sind alle Zauber oder Gegenstände empfehlenswert, die den Schutz-Status gewähren, wodurch du immun gegen Schlaf wirst. Nüchternheitswein gewährt den Schutz-Status für die ganze Gruppe. **Sämtliche Fertigkeiten, die eine kurzen Augenblick der Unverwundbarkeit gewähren, wie z.B. ein korrekt abgepasster Vollmondhieb, schützen ebenfalls vor der Schlaf-Attacke. *Die Sense des Todes muss komplett vermieden werden. Du kannst sie mit keinem Schild blocken und auch nicht parieren. Meisterliches Töten und Gefährlicher Stich sind ebenfalls nutzlos. **Unabhängigkeit kann nützlich sein, da Vasallen der Sense oftmals zum Opfer fallen. **Lazarussteine können den Erweckten von den Toten zurückholen, aber Vasallen werden sofort ins Rift geschickt und können dann nur erneut angeheuert werden. *Der Tod schwebt über dem Boden und da er körperlos ist, kann er nicht ergriffen werden. *Hüte dich vor der Teleportation! Wenn der Tod verschwindet, dann kann er hinter dir wieder auftauchen. *Der Tod reagiert sehr stark auf das Licht von Laternen. Rüste alle Laternen ab, um seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Die Laternen von Vasallen kannst du ihnen nur dann aus dem Inventar wegnehmen, bevor du einen dunklen Bereich betrittst. *Es gibt einen ganz kleinen toten Winkel hinter dem Tod, wenn er seine Sense schwingt. *Niedrigstufige Spieler, die dem Tod aus dem Weg gehen wollen, sollten auf die Umgebung hören, da die Kreatur von einer speziellen Hintergrundmusik begleitet wird. Diese glockenartige Melodie und ein unheimlicher Klang sind zu hören, wenn der Tod die Umgebung nach Beute absucht und dich noch nicht bemerkt hat. Zusätzliches Flüstern ist hörbar und wird stärker, je näher du dem Sensenmann kommst. Angriff thumb|right|320px|Eine niedrigstufige Gruppe nutzt einen Hinterhalt im Schwer-Modus im zweiten Labyrinth-Durchlauf *Vasallen kommentieren oftmals, dass der Tod nicht mit einem Mal besiegt werden kann. Der Tod hat hohe Gesundheitspunkte und es ist vorgesehen, dass er während mehreren unterschiedlichen Begegnungen besiegt wird. *Immun gegen alle Schwächungen. *Kann niedergeschlagen und ins Wanken gebracht werden. *Alle Laufbahnen : Um den Schaden zu erhöhen, solltest du Tagilus' Wunderelixir und Salomets Geheimnis einnehmen. Diese Tränke erhöhen den verursachten magischen und physischen Schaden für die ganze Gruppe und können bis zu viermal nacheinander eingenommen werden. Mehr als vier Stück einzunehmen hat keinen weiteren verstärkenden Effekt. *Normalerweise verschwindet der Tod, wenn du ihm hohen Schaden zugefügt hast oder der Kampf eine Zeit andauert. Wenn du die Kreatur allerdings ins Wanken bringst oder niederschlägst und nicht zulässt, dass er aus diesen Zuständen herauskommt, dann kannst du ihn in einer Begegnung töten. Um den Tod „festzusetzen“ sind mehrere Sprengpfeile empfehlenswert, sowie Magisches Leuchten oder Großer Querschläger in einem geschlossenen Bereich mit engen Gängen, wie im Blutleeren Kerker. Laufbahnspezifisch thumb|320px|Ein hochstufiger [[Waldläufer mit vollständig verbessertem Demonenklage nutzt 13 Schüsse Zehnfacher Wirbel (130 Sprengpfeile), die mit vier Salomets Geheimnis und vier Tagilus' Wunderelixir verstärkt wurden und einen Nüchternheitswein, um den Tod bei einer einzigen Begegnung im Garten der Schmach zu töten.]] *Der Tod hat hohe Gesundheitspunkte und hohe Abwehr, außerdem bleibt er immer nur für eine begrenzte Zeit. Im Kampf sollten alle Laufbahnen daher ihre stärksten Fertigkeiten in Kombination mit Verzauberungen und Tränken einsetzen. **Streicher : Schädelsplitterer/Hirnsplitterer, dem ein Sprung voraus geht und der Fähigkeit Überlegenheit ist wohl die beste Dolchattacke. Fernkämpfer können Pfeilhagel einsetzen oder Splitternder Pfeil, der auch effektiv von Vasallen genutzt wird. **Waldläufer : Zehnfacher Wirbel fügt hohen Schaden zu. Mit Sprengpfeilen kann der Tod festgesetzt werden. Es sind über 100 Sprengpfeile in Kombination mit Stärkungsmitteln nötig, um den Tod bei einer einzigen Begegnung zu töten. **Krieger: Nutze für die meisten Waffen leichte Angriffe und nimm so viele Tagilus' Wunderelixire oder Amulette des Eroberers wie möglich ein. **Magischer Bogenschütze : Du kannst Großer Querschläger in geschlossenen Bereichen einsetzen oder Explosiver Bolzen, für höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihn niederzuschlagen und ins Wanken zu bringen. **Bedenke, dass jegliche Bolzen von ihm entfernt werden, wenn der Tod sich teleportiert. *Magisches Leuchten kann einen unaufmerksamen Tod auch betäuben, das kann dir Zeit verschaffen, ihn zu treffen oder an ihm vorbeizurennen. thumb|320px *Mystischer Ritter : Du kannst die Teleportation gegen den Sensenmann einsetzen, wenn du die Fertigkeit Steindschungel besitzt. Du kannst aus der Distanz die Fertigkeit wirken und halten, bis der Tod sich nah an dich heran teleportiert. Wenn du nun loslässt und die Attacke gewirkt wird, schlägt das den Sensenmann höchstwahrscheinlich nieder und deine Gruppe hat die Gelegenheit, ihm enormen Schaden zuzufügen. Eine mit heiliger Magie verzauberte Große Kanone und Verderbliches Siegel können genutzt werden, um in die Offensive zu gehen und den Tod auch, falls er sich zu dir teleportiert, in die Falle zu locken. **Falls vorhanden, kann eine Feuerschale auch genutzt werden, um Große Kanone abzufeuern, zusätzlich zu dem heiligen Schaden, den sie eh schon zufügt. *Magier und Erzmagier : Ein mit heiliger Magie verzauberter Fokussierter Bolzen kann dem Sensenmann hohen Schaden zufügen, wenn du ein sehr starker Magieanwender bist und zusätzliche Amulette einsetzt. Geschichte Der Tod war einst selbst ein Erweckter. Die Quests Vernichtungsfeldzug I - IV von Schwarzen Brettern auf Finstergram wurden vom Tod verfasst. In der Beschreibung von Vernichtungsfeldzug IV schreibt er : „Ich habe die Fesseln des Erweckten abgeschüttelt. Ich habe meine Bestimmung gefunden... und bin selbst zum Tode geworden!“ Es wird angenommen, dass der Tod die verdrehte Form von Arthacos ist, einem Erweckten, der durch Einsamkeit und das unendliche Labyrinth von Finstergram in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. In seinem Wahn begann Arthacos anzunehmen, dass es seine Pflicht sei, 1000 menschliche Opfer zu bringen, um die destruktive Natur des Drachen zu besänftigen und sein Land vor Unheil zu bewahren. Diesem Irrglauben hängt er bis zum heutigen Tag an. Arthacos' Darlegungen liegen in Form von zehn Steintafeln im Labyrinth verstreut und können nach dem Einsammeln am Monument des Andenkens gelesen werden. Die Art und Ausdrucksweise, in der die Darlegungen verfasst wurden, ähnelt den Beschreibungen der Quests Vernichtungsfeldzug I - IV, was darauf schließen lässt, dass Arthacos und der Tod, der die Beschreibungen verfasste, ein und dieselbe Person sind. Wenn der Tod in der Dunkelheit nach Beute sucht, kann man manchmal die flüsternde Stimme hören, die Arthacos in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Vasallenwissen * Der Vasall beobachtet die Sense des Todes (kein Opfer notwendig). * Der Vasall beobachtet (mehrmals), wie der Tod Schlaf wirkt. * Der Vasall beobachtet (mehrmals), wie der Tod sich verbeugt und flieht. * Es kann notwendig sein, die Laternen aller Gruppenmitglieder abzurüsten, damit Wissen gewährt wird. * Töte den Tod mindestens einmal mit allen genannten erfüllten Punkten. Es ist zusätzlich zu diesen Aktionen notwendig, dass Vasallen 3''', '''6 oder auch noch öfter an der Beseitigung des Todes teilnehmen, entweder mit ihrem eigenen Erweckten oder in der Welt eines anderen Spielers. Sonstiges thumb|285x285px|Wenn der Tod ins Wasser stürzt, teleportiert er sich einfach wieder nach oben, ohne die Laken auszulösen. *Der Tod kann zwar ins Wasser stürzen, allerdings nicht von den Laken verschlungen werden. *Die Sense wird die meisten Feinde auf Finstergram sofort töten : Verfluchte Drachen, Gefangene Blutzyklopen etc.. Auf diese Weise getötete Feinde hinterlassen keine Erfahrungspunkte und auch keine Beute. *Golems, Eisengolems und Drachen (außer Verfluchte Drachen) sind immun gegen die Sense. *Untote sind ebenfalls immun gegen die Sense. *Im Schwer-Modus kann der Tod nicht so einfach niedergeschlagen und ins Wanken gebracht werden. *Ein Finger des Schöpfers tötet den Tod nicht, zieht ihm aber eine ganze Lebensleiste ab. *Der Stab Macht der Legion schützt Magier nicht vor dem Tod durch die Sense. *Manche Spieler behaupten, dass die Laterne die Schwachstelle des Todes ist, weil Treffer darauf ihn ins Wanken bringen, während andere der Meinung sind, dass die Laterne gar nicht getroffen werden kann und Treffer gegen die Laterne den Körper treffen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob der Tod überhaupt eine wirkliche Schwachstelle hat. *Den Tod über einem Abgrund niederzuschlagen, tötet ihn sofort. Der Tod kann beim ersten Besuch in der Festung des Andenkens getötet werden, indem er durch eine schwere Fernattacke in den Abgrund bei der Brücke gestürzt wird. thumb|right|320px|Der Tod hängt im Garten der Schmach fest. *(Glitch) Wenn der Tod im Garten der Schmach auftaucht und du auf die Balkone läufst, wird er versuchen, deine Gruppe anzugreifen, aber im Gang feststecken (wo auch erst die Schlangen und später die Sprungwürmer sind). Wenn du dich aus dem Strahl der Laterne fernhältst und auch selbst keine Lichtquelle hast, wird der Tod dort bleiben und nichts unternehmen. Videos Datei:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - MK vs. Death & 2x Frostwyrms in Sparyard of Scant Mercy, on Hard Mode. Datei:Dragons Dogma Death Farming - Magic Archer Datei:Death slain with one shot (Magical Gleam) C Datei:Death slain with one shot (Revenant Wail + 10 Blast Arrows) E Kategorie:Dark Arisen : Aasfresser Kategorie:Feinde : Dark Arisen